Transfer cases may be equipped with a reduction gearset to provide a low range operating mode. Many of the previously constructed transfer cases include an input shaft that is continuously connected at all times to a sun gear of a planetary gearset. Therefore, the members of the planetary low range gearset rotate during all modes of transfer case operation. Rotating the gears of the planetary gearset increases drag on the system and results in a lower efficiency power transfer system. Accordingly, it may be beneficial to provide a planetary gearset that is not driven when torque is not transferred through the low-range gearset.